


LOCKED IN (A SUPERNATURAL/MAGNIFICENT 7 ATF CROSSOVER)

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam, Hurt Vin, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves mixed up in a ATF sting operation.   The vampires they are hunting also get involved.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	LOCKED IN (A SUPERNATURAL/MAGNIFICENT 7 ATF CROSSOVER)

“Damn” cursed Vin, angrily staring at the blank screen in front of him.  
The rest of the members of the team in the bullpen looked up but then returned to their work as they saw the youngest member of Team 7 walk over to the irate Texan.  
“What’s going on Vin?” he asked patiently. He was well used to Vins impatience with the ATF computer system. JD, although young, was technically gifted with computers and was able to sort out most of the normal day to day glitches.  
“I’ve just spent an hour on the report and it’s gone.” complained Vin, tossing his long hair over his shoulders.  
“Calm down and let me have a look. It can’t be lost, everything is backed up every 60 seconds.”  
Vin moodily pushed his chair back and stood up allowing the 20 year old to sit at the workstation. A few taps of keys and the screen refreshed and Vin was relieved to see that he had not lost anything.  
“There you go.”  
“Thanks JD,” Vin said quietly knowing that the waiting was causing his impatience with the technology. He looked down at his watch.  
“They’re taking their time in there.” he said casting a glance over to the meeting room.  
Chris and Ezra were in discussion with their boss, Commissioner Travis, hoping to get his approval for the take down of a local arms dealer, Chavez. The rest of the team had been trying to fill the time by catching up on paperwork.  
“We’ve put together a pretty convincing case Vin,” said Josiah. “I’m pretty sure Travis will sanction it.”  
All the team had put in long hours recently researching Rosquez Chavez and his operation.  
“I hope it’s soon.” commented Buck. “Vin’s getting antsy and that’s not good for us.”  
Vin threw him a dirty look but then realised that Buck was right.  
His smart retort was stopped however as the door to the meeting room opened and the 3 men came out. Travis shook Chris’s hand.  
“Be careful.” he said and nodded to the rest of the team before leaving the office.  
Nathan stood up. “ I presume he sanctioned the operation?” he asked and Chris nodded.  
“Yeah, just as we planned. Ezra and Josiah are to pose as the sellers with the rest of us hiding out until the signal. Vin, you’ll be on the overhead walkway covering us in case of any complications.”  
They all nodded, having already discussed and agreed the details of the take-down.  
“When do we go?” asked JD.  
“Tomorrow. 12 noon. Ezra, go and make the call to Chavez.”  
The southern agent nodded and moved into Chris’s office to make the call.  
Chris nodded in satisfaction. All was arranged with the safety of all members of his Team considered. It looked to be a simple operation.

Sam and Dean Winchester had just finished a late breakfast take-out and were busily dressing and arming themselves for the forthcoming hunt. They were in a small motel in Denver, conveniently located close to where their targets were established.  
“You ready Sam?” asked Dean.  
Sam wielded the razor sharp machete expertly. “Yeah, let’s go.”  
Dean locked the room behind them and they walked over to the Impala. It would only be a short drive to the hunt.

Vin eyed the factory floor through his viewfinder, tracking the location of all his teammates. He patiently lay on his belly, keeping his profile low and hidden as they waited for Chavez to turn up. At just after 12 noon a door swung open and the two targets walked in. He watched as they walked up to Ezra and Josiah and greeted them, unaware that they were ATF agents.

Dean warily examined the dilapidated old factory building, searching for signs of movement. His brother carefully checked his weapons at his side, trusting the instincts of his older sibling. Dean shrugged.  
“All seems quiet,” he murmured.  
“So we’re good to go?” asked Sam, fully prepared.  
“Yep. Time to go vampire hunting.”  
With well oiled expertise both hunters approached the building, gaining access through a broken window on the ground floor. Creeping in, they began their hunt for the vampire nest that they had tracked down to the isolated property. Having kept an eye on the place for the last 24 hours they were fairly confident that they were dealing with a small group of 6, maybe 7 vampires who had been feeding from the local homeless community. Assured of their abilities, both brothers knew that although it would be a challenge, their hunter capabilities would be more than enough to cope. However, they approached carefully, always aware that there could be complications. 

Buck nudged JD as he spotted the two figures climbing through the window.  
“We’ve got company” he whispered and both agents watched as the figures crept in.

The Winchester brothers were surprised to hear voices coming from the main room and looked at each other in confusion. They had not seen anyone enter the building from where they were standing and as it was midday, the vampires should all have been asleep. They crept forward and saw a large bearded man and a smaller well dressed man talking with two dark haired latino men. Dean's breath caught as he saw the bulge of a gun underneath the jacket of the latino who was hanging back. The older hunter turned to his brother.  
“I think we’ve stumbled on a private meeting.” he whispered. Listening the brothers soon realised that an illicit deal was being discussed.

The well dressed man talked with a rich southern accent.  
“Are we agreed on a deal then Mr Chavez?” he asked with a confident swagger.  
The latino, Rosquez Chavez, studied the man in front of him. The deal was for seven boxes of army surplus firearms, currently decommissioned but easily converted back to lethal weapons.  
“I will pay $25,000, no more", he said, knowing that he could sell them for at least twice that amount.  
The Southern dandy in front of him frowned.  
“Now, now Mr Chavez. We both know you can sell them for a lot more than that.” He held out his hands. “However, I’m a fair man and I understand that you need to make a profit, so I would agree to $40,000.”  
Chavez, ever hopeful grinned. “$35,000.” he said and was pleased to see the Southerner nod his head.  
“Agreed. That is a good deal for both of us.” he said stepping sideways towards the boxes. Chavez noted that the bearded man stepped away at the same time. His instincts flared and he turned to his colleague and indicated for him to pass over a gun. Turning around, all hell broke loose as the 2 men dived for cover and a shout of “Freeze, ATF” was heard. Agents dressed in ATF jackets came from behind cover. Chavez raised his gun and fired in the direction of the leading figure but was swiftly felled by a shot from above. 

Sam and Dean watched in fascination as the latino span and fell to the floor clutching his leg. Tracking back the shot, Sam spotted a sniper lying on the edge of an overhead walkway.  
“Time to go. We don’t want to be mixed up in this.” said Dean quietly and they began to make their way towards the broken window.  
Unfortunately their way was barred by a swarthy officer, boasting a bushy moustache and a younger officer who looked barely out of his teens.  
“Hold it right there boys.” snapped the older officer, raising his gun and the Winchesters held their hands up. “Pat them down JD.” The younger man, JD, moved to them and swiftly found a gun and a large machete on each of the brothers. Sam looked at his brother and tensed but Dean shook his head. These officers weren’t the enemy. They would get out of here by other means without the need for violence.  
“Hey guys, you’ve got this wrong. We’re nothing to do with those two.”  
Buck studied the two men in front of him. Their intelligence had not included these two in Chavez and his known associates. Assessing them, they appeared to be non aggressive and compliant.  
“Come on, I’ll let you explain yourselves to the boss.” He indicated for them to walk into the open space where Chavez and his colleague were now cuffed and kneeling.  
The other members of Team 7 looked up surprised as the two hunters walked slowly, followed by Buck and JD, guns trained on them.  
“Look what I found.” said Buck with a grin.  
Chris Larabee, the team leader studied the two men, puzzled by their appearance.  
“Who are you two?” he demanded.  
Dean held up his hands. “Look, we’ve nothing to do with this. We just got here and found you guys having a party.”  
JD put their guns and machetes on one of the nearby boxes and Chris raised an eyebrow.  
“You might not have anything to do with Chavez but you’re tooled up so you can’t be up to anything good.” He sighed, he hated complications.  
“Josiah, Ez, cuff them and we’ll take them back to the office with the others. I’m sure they’ve got a pretty story to tell.”  
The two team members took out a set of plastic tie cuffs and moved to the Winchesters who reluctantly began to lower their arms.  
“Nate, is he ready to move?” Chris asked, glancing at his other team member. The dark agent was kneeling and examining the bullet wound to Chavez’’s leg. He looked up at the question.  
“Yes, Vins bullet only creased the thigh. It’s not too deep.”  
Chavez cursed colourfully. It may only be minor but it still hurt like a bitch.  
Chris nodded, once again thankful for Vins sharpshooting skills.  
Chris turned and looked up. “Vin, we’re all clear, you can come down now.”  
Sam followed the gaze and his eyes widened. Shoving the large bearded man aside he dived for his gun and aimed it.  
The other team members looked stunned at the turn of events but Chris reacted by lifting his gun and aiming at the tall, long haired felon. A shot rang out before he could pull the trigger and he instinctively aimed and fired. Sam fell to the floor, clutching his side as a shout was heard from above.  
Dean reacted angrily as the gun was pointed at him. “Look.” he gasped, indicating to the walkway.  
Chris looked up and saw Vin struggling with a figure. It looked as if it had been wounded by the shot from below.  
“You need to let me have my weapons now.” demanded Dean. “It's a vampire, normal guns won’t hurt it.”  
Vin cried out as the vampire's teeth scraped his arm. He was strong but this foe was going to defeat him before long.  
“Please listen to me.” shouted Dean, ignoring the fact that his brother was writhing on the floor with pain.  
Suddenly more vampires emerged from the dark and the bewildered team 7 turned in shock.  
“Let me help.” shouted Dean again and it broke the impasse. The blonde leader looked at the felon and nodded. Josiah released him.  
“Get my brother somewhere safe.” ordered Dean, scooping up his weapons.  
“Josiah and Nate look after him. The rest of you come with me.” Chris called.  
They took off to take on the vampires, Dean shooting the dead man's blood bullets as he ran.  
“The bullets only slow them down. Only way to kill them is to lop off their head.”  
Chris heard a cry from above and scanned the room for the stairway. “You deal with the ones down here, I’m going to get Vin.”

Chris climbed up the stairs two at a time and threw himself into the fight. Vin was fighting hard but was hampered by an injured arm. The vampire gnashed his teeth trying to get towards the Texans throat and Vin’s eyes widened as he felt himself becoming overpowered. A roar from behind and a ton of Larabee took the vampire away from him and it crashed against the guardrail. Chris pushed him, lifting up and the vampire fell over the side, hitting the concrete floor below close to where Dean was fighting.  
Instantly, the hunter spun and brought his blade down and killed the vampire before turning and taking on the two others in front of him

Nathan bent down to examine the younger brother.  
“My weapons.” gasped Sam, gritting his teeth against the pain.  
“You need to stay still.” said the dark medic.  
“No, the vamps won’t give up till we’re all dead. They’ve got the smell of fresh blood. We need protection.”  
Josiah saw 2 vampires were approaching. He reached up and grabbed the gun and blade passing them to Nathan and then reached down to lift up the injured hunter.  
Sam stood weakly and the large profiler lent his shoulder as they limped away.

Chavez and his associate watched in horror as the vampire fight erupted around them. They had crouched down behind the crates when the situation had gotten out of hand. Chavez’s leg wound burned and his blood fell steadily onto the floor. One of the vampires sniffed and smelt the fresh blood and he grinned with hunger, his teeth dropping down. Running to where the two terrified latinos hid, he jumped over and latched himself onto Chavez’s neck, biting deeply. A second vampire appeared and ripped out the throat of the second dealer.

Josiah and Nathan saw what happened and pulled the injured hunter away through a doorway and found they were in what looked to be an old boiler room. A large metal rusted door barred their way and Josiah used his strength to push it open with his shoulder. Something shifted above and a rain of rust fell on them. Falling through it, he dropped Sam and turned to push it closed. It was seized with disuse and before he was able to shut it two vampires were able to get through the door.  
Two shots came from behind him and both vampires fell and Josiah turned to see Nathan had grabbed the gun and shot them. As the two vampires writhed on the floor, growling and flashing their fangs in frustration, Sam shouted.  
“The only sure way to kill them is decapitation.”  
Hardly believing what he was doing Josiah picked up the discarded machete and raised it.  
He hesitated.  
“Do it.” Yelled Sam, knowing that the shots would only temporarily disable the injured vampires.  
Josiah said a swift prayer for forgiveness from God and raised the cleaver. Bringing it down he separated the head from the shoulders.  
“And again with the other.” shouted Sam but Josiah had hesitated too long. The vampire shot his hand out and pulled the large man over by the ankle. Josiah fell backwards with a yell and lost his grip on the machete. The vampire leapt up and was just about to bite his throat when there was a rush of air and he felt the body fall away. He looked up to see Nathan with the bloody machete in hand.  
“Shut the door.” cried Sam as another vampire approached. They could hear the sounds of combat and snarls and screams. Josiah closed his ears, he could do nothing to help his comrades but he could protect the ones within the room. He shoved the door with all his might and it moved. Gasping with effort, he managed to shut it. The movement dislodged something on the other side and they heard a loud crash. He moved back to where Nathan was busily examining his patient.

Sam was panting, the adrenaline now leaving his system as he saw they were safe. He looked up at the dark face above him, pleased to see soft concern. “Hey, stay still and let me have a look at your wound. I’m a medic.”  
Sam closed his eyes in pain as his jacket and shirt was peeled back.  
Nathan examined the wound closely. The bullet had passed though the young man's side and exited causing a messy exit wound on his lower back as well as the front. Blood was copiously flowing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the basic medical kit that he always carried on operations.  
“My name is Nathan and that is Josiah.” he said, making conversation as he prepared to pack the wound.  
“Sam” breathed the injured man, screwing his eyes in pain as the medic applied pressure to the wounds.  
Josiah moved towards them. “How come you know so much about these creatures?” he asked.  
“My brother and me are hunters. We hunt monsters.” said Sam, his breath hitching.  
“What were they?”  
“Vampires.”  
Josiah shook his head. “Vampires - you mean blood sucking vampires?”  
Sam nodded weakly. “There are a lot of creatures out there that we hunt.”  
“Well I’m glad we came across you two. If we had been here on our own I wouldn’t like to think what could have happened.”

Chris held out his hand to the prostrate Vin and pulled him to his feet.  
“You ok?” he breathed.  
Vin nodded but then winced when Chris gently took his arm.  
“What the hell was that?” he asked, trying to ignore the pain.  
“A vampire apparently.”  
“You’re kidding me.”  
Chris looked over the rail. It looked like the other vampires had all been dealt with.  
“It would have had me if that tall guy hadn’t shot it.”  
Chris nodded. “And I shot him for his trouble.”  
“Damn.”  
“Hey give me a break. All I saw was a bad guy taking a pot shot at you. I wasn’t to know a bad assed Dracula was creeping up on you.”  
“Is he ok?”  
“I don’t know. Nate and Josiah have got him. Come on it’s all gone quiet, you ok to walk?”  
“Takes more than a vampire to keep me down Larabee.” snapped Vin with a smile.  
They climbed down the stairs and greeted a gory mess. 4 vampire bodies were sprawled in bloody heaps, their heads detached, sightless eyes staring. Buck and JD were dragging them into a pile with Ezra and the stranger kicking the heads over to the bodies. Chris reached them and nodded to the stranger. He held out his hand.  
“Chris Larabee” he introduced himself and this is my team.  
“Dean.” the hunter acknowledged. He looked at the long haired man who was supporting a bleeding arm. “You ok?” he asked gruffly and Vin nodded.  
“Yeah, thanks to your friend. I’m sorry Chris hurt him,he thought he was shooting me.”  
“He’s my brother, Sam. Where is he?” not wanting to deal with the shooting at the moment.  
Chris looked around, there was no sight of them. “Let’s hope the comm is still working.”  
“Josiah. Are you still alive?”

A voice crackled in his ear.  
“Josiah. Are you still alive?”  
The large agent moved to the door.  
“Yes, I have Nathan and Sam in here along with two dead vampires.”  
Chris sighed. “That sounds freaky. Everyone ok?”  
Josiah looked back at Nathan who shook his head slightly.  
“Sam is bleeding pretty badly. He needs a hospital.”  
“Are you and Nate ok?”  
“Yes, traumatised but yes, we’re in one piece. What about the others?”  
“Well this guy is a freaking awesome vampire hunter. He took out most of them while we watched. Vins beat up and got a bad gash on his arm which will need stitching but we’re all ok except for scrapes and bruises. Unfortunately Chavez and his pal didn’t make it.”  
Josiah closed his eyes. He couldn’t really sympathise with them, he knew the damage that those recommissioned guns would have made on the streets.  
“Where are you?”  
Josiah tried the door but it was jammed.  
“We’re in a room to the right. There’s a large metal door but it looks like it’s jammed. There was a loud crash when I closed it shut. I think there may be at least another vampire under there.

Dean came up to Chris’s shoulder. “Is my brother ok?”  
Chris explained the situation, guilty that he had been the one that had shot him.  
“I’m sorry, I just reacted out of instinct.”  
Dean nodded “We don’t have time for an inquest now. My brother is bleeding and we need to get him out. “  
The other team members came to the door. JD had bandaged Vins arm and it was now held in a makeshift sling. They had numbly collected the bodies and tried to match the separated heads as best they could. Dean had told them that they would need to be torched so remove all traces of them. The bodies of Chavez and his unnamed companion had been joined to the group as Dean had explained the possibility of them being turned and coming back to life.  
They were now finished and they walked towards their boss. All were in a state of disbelief that vampires were real, not just in stories and films. It would certainly take a lot of processing.  
As they approached, they saw that a large industrial metal pipe had become detached at one end and fallen down, blocking the door. It was going to be a problem to move it quickly.  
“That is going to be a bitch to move without help,” said Buck.  
JD studied it quietly. "There is someone moving underneath it."  
They all looked and saw a half crushed vampire weakly moving around. Dean calmly walked up to it and brought the machete down. The watching members of team 7 cringed as the head rolled away from the shoulders.  
“I recommend we call for emergency fire and rescue.” said Ezra, taking out his phone.  
Dean shook his head. “We don’t have time for that. My brother is bleeding to death in there.”  
Chris calmly assessed the situation.  
“OK, lets see what we can do ourselves first. I don’t particularly want anyone else to see this mess.” They stepped forward and tried to move the pipe but it didn’t move. After several heaves, the pipe had not budged an inch.  
Gasping they stood away. Josiah's voice crackled in Chris’s ear.  
“You’d better get a move on fellas. Sam is bleeding out here and we can’t seem to stop it .”  
Dean took out his phone and dialled. The phone in Sams pocket rang and Nathan reached in and gave it to the pale and sweating hunter.  
“Hey Sammy.” said Dean quietly, needing to be close to his ailing brother  
“Hey” groaned Sam, wincing at the pain in his side. He was rapidly weakening  
“Don’t you dare die on me Sam Winchester.”  
“I’ll try not to “ whispered Sam, dark edges appearing in his eyesight.  
“How bad is it?”  
"Need Cas." he said and then Sam drifted away.  
“Sam” shouted at his brother in fear.  
Nathan took the phone from the cold fingers  
“He’s lost consciousness. I’m sorry, I’ve done my best but he’s lost too much blood. He’s not got long.”  
Dean looked at the barrier and shut his eyes in anguish.  
“Castiel Sam needs you.” he prayed. The situation was already a mess he decided. Why not add an Angel to Team 7’s trauma.

Nathan closed his eyes as he felt the young man's breathing slow. He was kneeling in a large pool of blood and however much he had tried to stem the flow, his actions had been all in vain. Josiah knelt by him and began to say a prayer to help his passing. A sudden rush of air and sound of flapping wings made him look up and he was shocked to see a dark haired man in a tan trenchcoat looking at the scene in concern.  
“What the hell?” he said before the man stepped forward and pushed him aside. Kneeling down he laid his hands on Sams stomach and a blue light glowed. Sam grunted in discomfort before relaxing. When he lifted his hands away, the agents were shocked to see the wounds had been healed.  
“What?” gasped Josiah and jumped as Sam opened his eyes.  
“Thanks Cas” he murmured before passing out.  
Cas smiled down, stroking the long dark hair and then moved to his feet.  
“How did you do that?” Nathan asked, running his fingers over the injured areas. There was no sign of any previous damage.  
“I healed him. He will sleep for a while but will be fine when he wakes.”  
“Who are you?” asked Josiah in awe  
“My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord.”  
Josiah and Nathan stared, stunned at the trenchcoated man.  
“Look after Sam. I will go to Dean now.”  
Another rush of air and they were alone again. Both agents looked at each other in awe.  
“Did that just happen?” breathed Josiah.  
Nathan looked down at the sleeping body in his arms.  
“I guess we’ve just met Sams guardian angel.”

On the other side of the door Castiel appeared causing equal consternation to the other team 7 members.  
“Hi Cas, did you help Sam?”  
“He will be fine Dean.”  
“Thanks Buddy.” he said clutching his arm.  
“Can you help this guy?” he said pointing to Vin and the Angel gently placed his hand on the sharpshooter's arm. A blue glow caused the long haired texan to yelp but he felt the pain disappear. When he looked down the injury was gone.  
“Thank you.” he said shakily, not sure he believed what he had just witnessed.  
Castiel turned back to Dean.  
“Can you help out with unblocking the door Cas. I’d like to get Sammy home.”  
The team all watched in silence as the strange trenchcoated figure held up his hand and the pipe shifted about a foot but it was still not enough to get through the door.  
“I am sorry but I can’t move it all the way. My grace is somewhat drained.”  
JD leapt in. “It’s ok, there’s enough room now to get a lever in. Buck see if you can get a long piece of metal and there's some chain over there. We should be able to use a fulcrum to shift it forward enough for them to squeeze out.”  
“Good thinking kid.” grinned Buck and the team applied themselves to the task.  
It took a while but eventually the pipe was moved far enough for Buck and Chris to force open the door, with the help of Josiah and Nathan pulling from the inside.  
They emerged, grinning, passing through the unconscious but uninjured young hunter between them.  
“Is everyone ok?” asked Chris and was relieved to see everyone nod.  
“It’s been a hell of a day. Let’s get these things torched and get out of here.”

They stood and watched the building burn knowing it would be no great loss to the local community. Dean stood at the side of the Impala, leaning his back against the comforting familiar metal. Castiel had already flown himself and Sam back to the motel. He had assured Dean that it would only take a few hours for the young Hunter to recover from the major blood loss but for the time being he would sleep and he would keep a watch over him. Dean thanked the angel again knowing that without his help his brother would have died today. Despite the heat of the fire, he shivered.  
Vin moved over to stand near to the hunter and Dean tore his gaze away from the flames.  
"Your brother saved my life today," he said quietly in his Texan lilt..  
Dean nodded.  
"And I nearly killed him for it.'  
Dean turned to see Chris looking at him guiltily.  
"You couldn't have known what Sam was doing. You were protecting one of your own. You’re not the only one who has ever made an error of judgement.”  
Chris shared a look with Vin. He could have lost his friend today if it hadn't been for the tall hunter. He sighed.  
"I still feel like shit. How can I make it up to you?"  
Dean gave a slow smile “Buy me a beer that will be a good start.”  
Chris grinned and patted his shoulder. “I can do that. Follow us, I know a perfect place.”


End file.
